


Payback Can Be Fun

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Makeup Sex, Payback, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim is teaching Blair how to shoot and spending a lot of time doing it.  He’s being patient and understanding.  What has happened to Blair’s, Jim?Sequel to Love and Guns.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Payback.





	Payback Can Be Fun

Payback Can Be Fun  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim is teaching Blair how to shoot and spending a lot of time doing it. He’s being patient and understanding. What has happened to Blair’s, Jim?   
Prompt: Payback  
Type of Fanwork: Fic  
Title: Payback Can Be Fun   
Warnings: Angst and language, sequel to Love and Guns  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 2106  
Beta: Bluewolf (Thank you, sweetie, for the beta and the title.)  
Sentinel Bingo Card- Slash

 

Blair was very confused these days. Ever since Jim had given him the gun for their anniversary, he had bent over backwards to be kind and helpful to Blair getting used to the gun. They went every night to the shooting range and practiced. Jim was like Blair’s very own cheerleader. 

First of all, Blair hated the gun idea. Secondly, it wasn’t romantic for a gift and last but not least now he was getting payback for all those terrible things he was thinking and saying to Jim. It turned out, Blair didn’t hate guns, he had been scared of them. Now he was getting used to his gun and was very comfortable with it. As for romantic, Blair had to admit that being that close to Jim for shooting lessons was driving him nuts. Jim would show him how to stand and how to hold the gun and then would whisper in Blair’s ear that he could do it. Blair had almost come in his pants the night before. Jim was evil. And, it turned out, very romantic. Who would think guns were sexy? 

When Blair was growing up, they stayed at a commune for a couple of years. The man that was in charge was named Earl. Well, Earl told him every day about how bad guns were and the only things worse were cops themselves. One time Naomi had been arrested and was in jail for three weeks. He had to stay with Earl and his family until she was back on her feet. Things got worse after that. Everyone hated the cops even more. For years Blair believed all the lies, until he met Jim and the bullpen gang. He realized then that Earl was wrong and never should have filled Blair’s head with such nonsense. Guns were only dangerous to those who don’t know how to use them. Blair wasn’t going to have that problem because Jim was teaching him everything he needed to know. Blair was so comfortable having a gun now that it seemed like second nature to hold it, aim it and shoot it. 

At night, Jim would show him how to clean his weapon. As Jim showed him how it was done, Blair would get hard as a rock. _What the fuck is up with you? Since when do guns turn you on so much?_

Getting back to payback. Jim was right and now Blair was going to have to tell Jim something he never wanted to tell him. He had lied to Jim. He didn’t want to hurt him any more than he already had. 

Blair made reservations at Saccony’s for a do-over of their anniversary. Blair was going to make it up to Jim somehow. And hopefully Jim would forgive him and they could move on. Blair hoped it wouldn’t be the end of them when Jim heard about the lies. _You know he’s not going to dump you, he’ll just be disappointed._ Blair hated disappointing Jim. 

Jim had been so quiet lately. Blair would catch Jim staring at him and Jim would than give him a sad smile. This was breaking Blair’s heart even more. Blair had an idea that maybe Jim knew he lied to him. Just perhaps, Jim didn’t know how to approach the subject. Jim was more about action than words. Blair was going to make this dinner fun and romantic. He had called Samuel and asked him to give them the best booth in the house and make something special for dessert. Blair had explained that money was no object. 

Jim was in court all day, so when he got home, he wasn’t in a very good mood. But still he didn’t take it out on Blair. He was just quiet once again. 

“Jim, will you come and sit by me?”

Jim went over and sat down and gave Blair one of his sad smiles. A tear-drop fell from Blair’s eye and Jim said, “What? What’s wrong?”

“I lied to you. I’ve never lied to you before, but I did two months ago. You’re unhappy and it’s all my fault. I want a major do-over. Starting tonight we’re starting over. First we’re going to Saccony’s and it’s my treat. Then we’re going to make love like we used to. Your heart hasn’t been in anything for two months. And it’s breaking my heart.”

“Blair, if you recall, this entire thing was my doing, not yours. I was the ass that gave you the unromantic present.”

“That’s just it, Jim, it turned out to be a very romantic gesture. I love going to the shooting range with you. I love how close you stand next to me and whisper in my ear. I love how much you cheerlead for me. You’re the most generous lover I have ever met. But I know that I hurt you terribly and I hope you can forgive me for it all. I pray I’m not too late.”

Jim took Blair into his arms and kissed him deeply-a kiss that went right to Blair’s cock. This was the old Jim Ellison that Blair had been missing lately. 

“You forgive me, Jim?”

“Yes… I love you so much. I should have talked to you about it. I was so hurt and broken. But I couldn’t think of leaving you. I’ll never leave you. I want a do-over too. Do I have time to buy you a present?”

“You most certainly do. Go shop, I’m done already. Come back to me soon.”

Jim went shopping and got a kick ass duffle bag in leather for Blair to take to the shooting range. He had mentioned it a number of times, so Jim thought he might be safe getting it. He also got him a really good gun cleaning kit. Because Blair cleaned his gun almost every night. Jim stopped at a Jeweler to ask some questions. 

“Do you have a pendant that could be put on a zipper pull? So that instead of the actual zipper pull it would be a pendant that was engraved.”

“Let me see what you are talking about.”

Jim pulled the bag out of the box and showed him the zipper. “Do you think you could put something large enough to engrave something on? And do you think I could have it done ASAP? Money is no object.”

“What do you want on it?” the engraver asked, picking up a pendant. “This one would be perfect with the burgundy leather. This pendant is quite lovely and you can put a name on the front and your words on the back. It’s big enough.” 

“I want it to say, ‘Chief’ on the front. And on the back, ‘Love is forever, Jim’. Do you think that’s good enough?”

“That’s perfect. It’ll take us about ten minutes. Then we’ll place the pendant where the zipper is and connect it. Sit down and have a cup of coffee.”

Jim did just that and waited patiently.

*

Blair was ready for Jim this time. He got them matching shoulder holsters for the guns. And Jim’s was engraved. Blair couldn’t wait for Jim to open it. _Where is he? At the rate he’s going, we’re going to have to open our gifts at the restaurant._

Blair began to pace and ended up at the balcony doors and saw Jim pull up and park. When he got out of the car, he had a very nicely wrapped package. Blair had been lazy and done gift bags. 

He came through the front door and said, “Sorry… I got carried away with your gift. Should we leave for dinner and open the gifts when we get home?”

“Let’s take them with us.”

The drive to Saccony’s was filled with talk of love and life. Blair felt wonderful having Jim back the way he used to be. 

They got to Saccony’s and were seated at the best booth in the place. Jim leaned across the table and kissed Blair. Blair wasn’t used to this type of PDA from Jim. He could learn to love this new Jim.

After their meal came they talked about things while they ate. 

“Do you forgive me, Jim? And do you trust me not to lie to you again?”

“Blair, there is nothing to forgive. First of all I got my feelings hurt and took it out on you. Next, I knew you were lying. I just didn’t want to make waves. I was afraid of you leaving me.”

“You thought I would leave you? Are we nuts? We’re in love. Neither of us is ever leaving. I promise to never be such a dick about a present again. I truly promise.”

“And I truly promise to never treat you like I did for the last two months. And I’m going to show you who you belong to when we get home,” Jim promised. 

They finished dinner and dessert and were having coffee when Blair asked, “Can I open my present now?”

“Yes, you can.” Jim leaned down and got the box and handed it to Blair.

Blair opened it up and said, “Oh my God, this pendant zipper is gorgeous. I love the color of the leather, Jim. This is perfect.” 

“Blair, was I reading you badly? Or do you really like the duffle?”

“I really like the duffle. It’s wonderful. I’m not lying Jim. I was thinking about getting one. I can’t wait to take it to the gun club tomorrow night. That reminds me, we need ammo.”

Jim laughed and Blair looked at him strangely. “I’m laughing because to have you say that now is a far cry from how things were. I love you, Chief.”

Blair looked at the pendant on the bag and got tears in his eyes. “You had this specially made?”

“Yeah. I couldn’t live through another crappy present. Although, this one could have been again. But I think you changed over the last two months.”

“I did. I was taught that guns were only for dirty cops and bad people. So I had a hard time dealing with it at first. But after two weeks I could feel the difference. I’m glad you talked me through a lot of my fears.”

“Where’s my present?” Jim asked. 

Blair pulled the gift bag out and handed it to Jim. Jim pulled out the shoulder holster and smiled big time. Then he saw it was engraved. It said, ‘To the love of my life, forever yours, Blair’. Jim scooted around to the other side and kissed Blair with much passion. 

“Hey, calm down big guy. We have plenty of time for everything tonight.” 

“I want to get you one of these holsters too.”

“Too late, already got me one. But you can engrave it if you’d like.”

“Perfect, Blair. How about we get a Tiramisu to go, for each of us? That way when we work off all those calories we have something new to work on.”

The waitress brought the check and they ordered two more Tiramisu to go. Jim couldn’t wait to get Blair home. They were going to have make-up sex big time. Jim loved make-up sex more than anything. 

Once they paid and got the dessert they said goodbye to Samuel and Rosa. It was a fantastic night. Neither of them said too much on the way home. 

Once they arrived home, Blair was humming with need. Jim was burning with desire. Oh yeah, they were going to have fun. 

They walked upstairs to their room and made love twice. Very energetically and very loudly. Then Blair curled into Jim’s body and just snuggled. 

“I’ve missed this, Blair.”

“So did I. We cheated each other out of this. It’s not going to happen again,” Blair almost shouted. 

It was almost 11:00 and Jim asked, “Could we have dessert again?”

“Wow, we’re going to be sore tomorrow.”

“I meant the Tiramisu, Chief.”

“In that case, yes. Let’s put our robes on and go downstairs.”

And they did just that. 

They knew that life wasn’t always a bed of roses, but nine times out of ten with a little work the thorns wouldn’t even bother anyone. 

The end


End file.
